cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Donauzze21
User_talk:Donauzze21/September_2011_Archive User_talk:Donauzze21/October_2011_Archive User talk:Donauzze21/November_2011_Archive Home Safely Off Topic but my mother arrived home safe from her tour from Afghanistan 04:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Enabled New Nav Bar Updated to the new expanded Navigation Bar and left a poll for feedback. Expanded Wiki Navigation - Enabled. 20:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Goal Icons Do you have all the icon pics for the goals? I have a few but not all. I'm going to be working on the goals and not all of the icons are on the wiki yet. LovelyElle 00:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : Well that I'm not too sure of. I'm going through the images right now and I'll be putting them in categories cause I realized that you had the Shrimp Fest icons posted already and I didn't know because they weren't listed in a category. The past goals from the last few weeks are they posted or do you have them? For example, Kids Goals, Spice Goals, Unbelievable Goals, etc. LovelyElle 02:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :: There's a category page for EVERYTHING! lol And if there isn't one for something, it easily can be created! XD Going to categorize more images since I'm occupied watching the VGAs. If there's anything you're missing, let me know and I'll try to find it too. LovelyElle 06:45, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Badge Icons I know I saw another wiki badges while I was on the Community Central wiki and thought why not it will make it the wiki more Cafe Worldish. And I figured new people will want to achieve more when they see what they could get . Also they can be changed or changed back at any time if we want to have other images or what not. 23:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC) re: finals YAY, Grats! That is so awesome I bet that is a load off . I am so proud of you . Well I hope you can wind down and have a great Christmas, I am wound up like a top with out being released . Again so happy four you!!! 23:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Winterfest Look what I found in the forums. Read this http://forums.zynga.com/showthread.php?p=10968575#post10968575. So does that mean that none of the recipes, goals, orders are limited? If that's so then we've got a few changes in categories to make. LovelyElle 09:32, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :I still have the 12 Days goals in my cafe. Looks like only parts of the event are limited? I'm guessing none of the recipes are limited since I can still do the goals to unlock them. The only thing that might be limited is the Winterfest gifts/tickets and prize door for completing everything in the time limit. LovelyElle 22:19, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Licensing You are not the photographer or author of the image, and do not hold the copyright to the images that you upload from the Cafe World game to the wiki. If you are going to fill out the licensing section, then you should do it like they did here and use the template. Otherwise, we could lose the wiki if Zynga found out that you were claiming to be the owner of their images. --Akule 12:38, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :The problem is not if you put down a license or not, but that you put down the wrong license. When you use the template, you are claiming that you own the copyright for the material. According to the Terms of Use: :You are solely responsible for the content, including but not limited to photos, profiles information, messages, search results edits, and other content that you upload, publish or display (hereinafter, "submit") on or through the Service, or transmit to or share with other users. You may not submit content to the Service that you did not create or that you not have permission to submit. '''For submissions to search results pages, you may not submit content that is not compatible with the license used by the particular project of the Service.' You understand and agree that the others may, but are not obligated to, edit, delete or remove (without notice) any content from the Service, for any reason or no reason. You are solely responsible at your sole cost and expense for creating backup copies and replacing any content you post or store on the Service or provide to the Company.'' :As for Zynga, recall that they heavily protect their games from users simply cheating in them (hence why we cannot explain how to utilize GIDs), so they should also heavily protect their copyrights as well, as that also directly relates to their bottom line. As to my involvement, I know we have quite a few pictures, but I am going to be going through and fixing the licenses, so that on Zynga owned images, we will at least not have the template used incorrectly. That way, Zynga won't send a cease and desist order to wikia, and wikia won't kill the wiki, as Zynga has been well known to kill websites that have promoted cheating and infringed on their copyright. :Basically, all I am asking is that if you are going to add a license to an image from the game, make sure it is the template and not the template. :D --Akule 12:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Holidays Heya, sorry been sick and traveling and busy with Christmas and did I mention sick Christmas was almost not happening but managed to feel just well enough and got way sick after LOL Happy holidays and happy new years! hopefully I am all good now and be around. Also I noticed the licensing thing we should and I was going to eventually have proper disclaimers for screen shots like this and might have a chat with the zynga rep I am in contact with see how or if they care at this time on it if you like lemme know 04:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :what do you think about this? I cookie cutter from the example. 04:05, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Proposal part 3 Looks good to me (leg is a nice touch) how does Lovella like it? If you like you can always make a forum thread under wiki discussion for community feedback 06:05, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly editing a copyright image is an iffy thing but I believe it is something along the lines of fan art and assumed as good faith. If you want to be completely truthful I say: 'copyright Zynga, edited as fan art for the wiki by Donauzze21'. It should still fall under fairuse (you are not trying to make money or take credit for the existing image before the edit). How do you think about that? 07:00, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Joe and Lisa's Wedding Looks like it will be in multiple parts. I went ahead and separated out the first goal picture Image:Joeandlisasweddingpart1goal1.png and the overall goals picture Image:Joeandlisasweddingpart1.png. Let me know if you want to change the formatting or anything. --Akule 22:33, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :You'll be glad to know that they are removing the timer for the Cook-A-Thon and VIP-a-Thon goals. --Akule 23:15, January 12, 2012 (UTC)